gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Philips
|location = Michael's House, Rockford Hills |target = The Lost MC Ortega |fail = Wasted Busted The Lost escapes Wade dies Ron dies Bodhi is destroyed Trevor leaves the trailer park too early All the drivers die, and can no longer be chased The bikers are spooked |reward = Ability to play as Trevor Tattoo Parlors Offroad Races Stock Car Racing (Enhanced version only) Trevor Philips and Ron Jakowski as Director Mode characters. (Enhanced version only) |protagonists = Trevor Philips |unlocks = Trevor Philips Industries Nervous Ron |unlockedby = The Jewel Store Job |todo = Get in the truck. Go to Grapeseed. Follow the van. Take down the bikers. Go to the riverside trailer. Push the trailer into the river. Threaten Ortega. Go to Ron's place. }} Mr. Philips is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V which Trevor Philips performs independently. Fellow protagonists Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton also appear in the opening cutscene. Description After Franklin meets Michael at his house, they each have a drink to celebrate their successful heist. While they discuss business, Dave Norton, the FIB agent who offered him witness protection then appears out of the blue and warns Michael that his involvement in the heist has alerted the FIB and may alert his former associate, Trevor Philips. Unconcerned by this, Michael brushes this aside by claiming that Trevor must be dead, before denying any involvement in the heist. Dave switches the television on to watch a news reporter interviewing the police officer Michael threatened outside the jewelry store. Michael switches the television off and again denies any involvement in the heist. Unbeknownst to Michael, Trevor is still alive. He overhears the news report while having sex with Ashley Butler in his trailer in Sandy Shores. The police officer being interviewed mentions a phrase used by one of the robbers: "You forget a thousand things everyday, make sure this is one of them." Trevor instantly recognizes this as a phrase often used by Michael. Shocked by this, Trevor zips up his pants, grabs a beer and walks out of the trailer, encountering Lost MC leader Johnny Klebitz who is angry at Trevor for again having sex with Ashley. Trevor ignores Johnny as Wade Hebert and Ron Jakowski attempt to restrain him. A still shocked and confused Trevor continues to walk away with Johnny walking after him expressing his anger. Trevor eventually snaps and fires several insults at Johnny, before sarcastically telling Johnny to drop his pants so that they can have sex, believing that is the reason for his anger. An emotionally drained Johnny calms down, admitting to Trevor that he still loves Ashley. After feigning an attempt to console Johnny, Trevor grabs him by the throat and shoves him to the ground before smashing the beer bottle against his head and repeatedly stamping on it, killing him. After telling Johnny to get up before realizing he is dead, Trevor, Ron and Wade head off to Trevor's truck, leaving a tearful Ashley to cradle Johnny's body. Knowing that the rest of the Lost will be very angry over their leader's death, Trevor decides to wipe out the local chapter of The Lost M.C. and their meth business from Blaine County, before they have a chance to exact revenge. He drives with Wade and Ron to a Lost hangout in Grapeseed where Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons, and other members of the Lost are hanging about. After Trevor announces and mocks Johnny's death, the members of The Lost retreat to their trailer park to notify the rest of the gang. Trevor follows them there and brutally kills the whole gang in his psychotic rage, including Terry and Clay. Afterwards, Trevor orders Wade to begin looking for Michael Townley, the "ghost" in Los Santos, and drives with Ron to a trailer belonging to the Aztecas leader, Ortega. After pushing Ortega's trailer into the adjacent river, Trevor can kill or spare Ortega, solidifying his new position as Blaine County's meth dealing and illegal firearms trading kingpin. Sparing Ortega will make him reappear as another thug in Trevor Philips Industries, killing him will not, and replaying the mission later on will have the game treat it as if the player spared him regardless. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Drive to Grapeseed. *Confront Terry, Clay, and the other Lost MC Members. *Follow the van to their hideout. *Kill every last Lost MC member. *Go to Ortega's trailer. *Push Ortega's trailer into the river. *Choose Ortega's fate. *Go to Trevor's Trailer. Gold Medal Objectives *No Survivors - Kill all fleeing bikers. **Take out all members on the left entrance road first, remembering to kill with headshots where possible, using Trevor's special ability can also help. After taking out the members on the left hand side of the park, proceed through the center of the park, taking out the members escaping on bikes from the left. Exploding the gas canisters next to the trailers on the right entrance road can also eliminate any remaining bikers. After the majority are killed, up to three remaining bikers will be indicated on the map with flashing blue/red markers, these bikers are the ones to be killed to gain the objective. If the player stuck to the left of the park, these members will usually flee to the main road, rather than the hills, making it easier to reach and kill them. They will not retaliate. *Headshots - Get 12 headshots. **Kill as many enemies as possible with a headshot. Using Trevor's special ability is advised, and using shotguns close range, with time to concentrate on the head of the target can also be effective *Time - Complete within 12:00. ** Skip cutscenes and avoid chasing remaining members as a very last resort. Use the available shortcuts enroute if possible. *Trailer Trashed - Cause $5,000 damage to Ortega's trailer. **Make sure to push the trailer fully into the river by continuing the accelerate against it while it rolls down the banking. *Lost and Damned - Kill Terry and Clay during the chase. **As Trevor states at the beginning of the chase, the gang members in the van need to be kept while the two escort bikers can go; take out the bikers at the beginning of the chase to avoid losing them in the park later on. Deaths *Johnny Klebitz - Killed by Trevor Philips for expressing his anger towards him. *Terry Thorpe (Optional, but canon) - Can be killed by Trevor Philips during the chase or during the shootout. His death is confirmed to be canon in GTA Online: Bikers. *Clay Simons (Optional) - Can be killed by Trevor Philips during the chase or during the shootout. *Ortega (Optional) - Can be killed by Trevor Philips in an attempt to rule the criminal empire in Blaine County. Otherwise, Ortega will be killed by Trevor in Trevor Philips Industries. *Ashley Butler (Optional) - Can be killed by Trevor Philips after he kills Johnny. Otherwise, Weazel News will report that she died of an overdose after Eye In The Sky. *Numerous members of The Lost MC - Killed by Trevor Philips to prevent them from extracting revenge on him for killing Johnny. Aftermath *The player can now play as Trevor, and his trailer becomes available as a safehouse. However, the player cannot play as Michael or Franklin (as it is mentioned that they are laying low after the heist) until they complete Friends Reunited. *It is possible to call both Ron and Wade after the mission. If the player does so, they will hear two unique conversations between the characters. *The protagonists can now use Tattoo Parlors, and partake in Offroad Races. *The Lost MC are now hostile towards Trevor and will always attack or pursue him if they notice him. Bleeter Posts *@LostMotorcycleClub - "rumors goin round that johnny klebitz been killed somewhere out in san andreas curse of the liberty city chapter lives on" *@fukudad3 - "my buddy mick tells me some crazy fuckers r waging war on the Lost at the alamo sea killed more bikers than lung cancer" Glitches *If the player throws an explosive close to Ashley and Johnny (Close enough so that Ashley reacts but doesn't kill her) she and Johnny will stand back up. Although she can still be heard crying. If Trevor gets too close to them, Johnny will drop back dead and Ashley will run away. *When chasing the bikers, if the player destroys the van, the player can continue to Stab City. When the player arrives at Stab City, however, the game will crash and Trevor will be unable to exit the vehicle. *If you open the pause menu during the first cutscene (before Trevor's first appearance), the current character will be Trevor. *Rarely, on the way back to Trevor's trailer after pushing Ortega's trailer into the river, Trevor's Bodhi may be limited to travelling below 60 mph, and cannot be exceeded until reaching the trailer. *If the player gets a wanted level and then dies at the location of the first objective, a clone of Ron and Wade will spawn when retrying the mission. These clones will act as normal NPCs, but cannot be shot at by the player. Walkthrough MrPhilips-GTAV-SS1.png|Michael and Amanda. MrPhilips-GTAV-SS2.png|Michael opening a bottle of liquor. MrPhilips-GTAV-SS3.png|"Oh! Hey! There you are!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS4.png|"So, we all good?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS5.png|"Hell yeah, we all good, we did it!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS6.png|"Yeah, you fucking a-right we did it." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS7.png|"So, here's the shot, Lester's offloading the gems, he knows a guy, who can get us fifty cents on the dollar." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS8.png|"Hell, we might actually have a little spending left after we pay of that psychotic Mexican motherfucker." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS9.png|"So, that's that, right?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS10.png|"I hope so." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS11.png|"The whole job. Everything about it. Anyone who knows your file, what is wrong with you?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS12.png|"Davey! Long time no see!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS13.png|"And what about Trevor?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS14.png|"If that fruitcake realizes, no, no, finds out you're alive..." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS15.png|"...you are D-O-N-E, fucked!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS16.png|"Hey, don't worry about Trevor, Trevor's dead. He's gotta be." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS17.png|"Besides, I didn't have nothin' to do with it." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS18.png|"Whatever the hell it is you're talking about." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS19.png|"Really?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS20.png|"The criminals are believed to have escaped with millions of dollars worth of gems, precious stones and engagement rings." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS21.png|"Albert Stalley had a lucky escape when the thieves ran straight into him." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS22.png|"Yeah, I was just doing my job, and I said to this guy "Hey, you gotta move these bikes."" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS23.png|"I don't know anything about that." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS24.png|"This other guy runs out of the shop, pushes me over and says something like "You forget thousands of things everyday. Make sure this is one of 'em." That was pretty scary." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS25.png|"Back to you in the studio." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS26.png|"..." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS27.png|"You wanna get lit now, sugar?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS28.png|"T-Trevor, baby... you wanna- you wanna smoke up now?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS29.png|"Don't do it, Johnny! Don't do it!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS30.png|"Trevor! You been with my girl again?! I'm speaking with you, asshole!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS31.png|"Don't do it, Johnny! I told him, Trevor! I told him!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS32.png|"We all get high! We all get high! But that don't make it right!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS33.png|"Leave it, Johnny. Leave it." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS34.png|"The crystal has got us, babe. But don't make it right. Don't make nothing right. Now what you've done with me." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS35.png|"I'm telling you, Johnny! Leave it!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS36.png|"I ain't leaving nothing!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS37.png|"Trevor! I'm talking to you, motherfucker!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS38.png|"Are you? And what are you saying?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS39.png|"Fucking my girl, man. It's wrong." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS40.png|"Well, I got to fuck someone. You want me to fuck you instead? Is that the problem here?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS41.png|"Take off your pants, cowboy, alright? Let's... let's fuck." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS42.png|"You think this is funny?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS43.png|"GET THEM OFF!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS44.png|"I told him to leave it, Trevor. I told him. Leave it. Leave it." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS45.png|"Shut up, Ron." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS46.png|"I'm about to fuck me a meth head, ain't I, cowboy? Get my boy sucked from his toothless gums, hm?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS47.png|"Fuck you, Trevor. I still love her." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS48.png|"Alright, cowboy. Hey, I know. Hey, c'mon. Shh... hey..." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS49.png|"I didn't mean nothing by it, man. I just, I just... I messed up..." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS50.png|"I know. I know, cowboy. It's okay, man." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS51.png|"Gimme me a hug, yeah... shh..." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS52.png|Trevor grabs Johnny by the throat... MrPhilips-GTAV-SS53.png|And then throws his bottle at his head. MrPhilips-GTAV-SS54.png|"FUCKING SHIT! CUNT! CUNT! CUNT! CUNT!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS55.png|"Who the fuck are you speaking to?! Who?! Who?! I'm talking to you, huh?! You fuck!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS56.png|"Next time, don't get in my fucking face, I just saw a fucking ghost and I've got to hear your crap?!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS57.png|"Get up! Get up! Fuck you, then!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS58.png|"Johnny..." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS59.png|"Fuck..." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS60.png|Get in the truck. MrPhilips-GTAV-SS61.png|Go to Grapeseed. MrPhilips-GTAV-SS62.png|"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS63.png|"Hey, you seen Ashley? Johnny's looking for her." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS64.png|"Oh, you know, as a matter of fact, I just did, just ten minutes ago..." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS65.png|"...yeah, I saw her on the end of this penis here." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS66.png|"Johnny ain't gonna be cool if you messing with her again." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS67.png|"Oh, really? What, you don't think so, huh? Well, why don't we just ask him then, huh?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS68.png|"Hey, hey, cowboy, you mind that I fucked your old lady?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS69.png|"Sorry, what was that? What?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS70.png|"No, no? You don't mind? Oh, because you're a dead man?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS71.png|"And the only sentient part of you left is this little bit of brain in the gristle on the end of my boot?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS72.png|"Well, thank you very much, cowboy!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS73.png|"Bullshit!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS74.png|"Oh, I like it! Denial!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS75.png|"That is first part of the grieving process, brothers. Now, let's all hold hands, huh?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS76.png|"Well, it looks like you got something you want to say, huh? You got something you need to say?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS77.png|"This better be bullshit!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS78.png|"Oh, where you guys going, huh? Let's go, ladies!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS79.png|Follow the van. MrPhilips-GTAV-SS80.png|"Oh, look! Look, they're pulling up! You did it, Trevor. They're stopping." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS81.png|Take down the bikers. MrPhilips-GTAV-SS82.png MrPhilips-GTAV-SS83.png|"Step right up! Step right up!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS84.png MrPhilips-GTAV-SS85.png|"That's what happens to reckless drivers!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS86.png|"Industrial accident!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS87.png MrPhilips-GTAV-SS88.png MrPhilips-GTAV-SS89.png|Return to the truck. MrPhilips-GTAV-SS90.png|"Can I get you two anything? Soda? Snacks? No? Get in the fucking truck!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS91.png|"Wade! What are you still doing here?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS92.png|"You said.." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS93.png|"I said, go find a fucking ghost in Los Santos, alright? You looking for motivation?" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS94.png|Go to the riverside trailer. MrPhilips-GTAV-SS95.png|"Here he is. Let's wake him up." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS96.png|"What? With the truck? No, come on. Ortega runs the whole county." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS97.png|"He don't anymore." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS98.png|Push the trailer into the river. MrPhilips-GTAV-SS99.png MrPhilips-GTAV-SS100.png|"What the fuck, Trevor?!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS101.png|"This is the fuck, my soggy friend! You are out of business, The Lost MC are out of business..." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS102.png|"...the guns and crank go through Trevor Philips Enterprise or they ain't going!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS103.png|"Saying something don't make it true!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS104.png|Threaten Ortega. MrPhilips-GTAV-SS105.png|"OH! THAT FEELS BETTER!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS106.png|Get in the truck. MrPhilips-GTAV-SS107.png|Go to Ron's place. MrPhilips-GTAV-SS108.png|"Get out of the car, Ron. I need time to think." MrPhilips-GTAV-SS109.png|"Run!" MrPhilips-GTAV-SS110.png MrPhilips-GTAV-SS111.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_17_-_Mr._Philips_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Mr. Philips Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_17_-_Mr._Philips_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_17_-_Mr._Philips_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia *This mission confirms the death of Johnny Klebitz, who was rumored to have died in the Second Trailer. The scene where Trevor pushes Ortega's trailer into the river can be seen in the same trailer. *Johnny's jacket says "Vice President" despite him having become President of The Lost MC during the events of The Lost and Damned. This is an oversight made by Rockstar. *During the opening cutscene, Trevor zips up his pants after having sex with Ashley, despite the fact he is wearing sweatpants. *If the player kills Ashley before Wade has a chance to suggest killing her to cover their tracks, the player can hear unique dialogue where Trevor will remark on the fact that he would still like to destroy The Lost MC, although the rest of the dialogue will remain the same. *If the player starts this mission using Michael, they can see a unique conversation between Michael and Amanda at the beginning of the cutscene. *After choosing Ortega's fate, the radio station will be tuned into Rebel Radio and "I Ain't Living Long Like This" by Waylon Jennings will always play, while Trevor drives himself and Ron back to their trailers. *If the player replays this mission, Trevor will be wearing his default set of clothing. However, if Trevor dies during the mission, he will respawn at the hospital wearing the clothes he was wearing before the mission. *This is one of two missions in the GTA series to show the death of a protagonist (in this case, Johnny Klebitz), the first being In The Beginning..., the introductory mission of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which shows the death of Victor Vance (the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, set two years before VC). *During the chase sequence, one may find the following vehicles on the road: a white utility Bison passing the player at the start of the dirt road, a Scrap Truck after the sharp turn, a Dozer after passing a ramp, a rusty light blue Emperor before passing a wooden bridge, a green/dark blue Towtruck passing in front of a metal bridge and a dark gray Duneloader going to an adjacent road near a third bridge. The said vehicles will also drive faster than usual vehicles driving on the dirt road. *Players returning to Stab City after successfully completing this mission will find the destructible trailer containing the meth lab destroyed, regardless of whether it was destroyed during the mission. Navigation de:Mr. Philips es:Sr. Philips pl:Pan Philips pt:Sr. Philips Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Choices Category:Controversies